LEGO Ian Fleming's James Bond
'' LEGO Ian Fleming's James Bond '' is a two-part videogames series. It is the transposition of Ian Fleming's books about James Bond. The games cutscenes, complete with voice acting, follow the plot of the novels closely, while the levels have been adapted in a gaming way. Gold Bricks There is one Gold brick per level, plus you get one by getting the True Spy status, for a total of 70 Gold Bricks per game. SMERSH The Beginning is the first videogame. Casino Royale * Licence: Two Kills * Cards Match * Chasing Vesper * LeChiffre * Bond and Vesper Live And Let Die * Harlem * Escape from Big man * Sharks' House * Mister Big * The Boat Moonraker * Beating Drax * Investigating * Bond and Gala Brand * Hugo Drax * The Moonraker's Flight Diamonds Are Forever * Shady Tree * Car ride * Escape * Wint and Kidd * Spang Bros. From Russia With Love * Grant's Training * The Camp Attack * The Lektor's Thief * Train Surprises * Klebb Doctor No * Strangway * Bond in Jamaica * Crab Key * The Trial * Doctor No Bonus Levels * Octopussy 15 * Property of a Lady 35 * LEGO London 70 Achievements * Shaken Not Stirred: 100% the Game * The Undertaker's Wind: Collect every Gun * I have no friends: Unlock every character * All The Time in The World: Beat 'Crab Key' time trial * Casino Royale: Complete CR Levels * Live And Let Die: Complete LALD Levels * Moonraker: Complete MR Levels * Diamonds Are Forever: Complete DAF Levels * From Russia With Love: Complete FRWL Levels * Doctor No: Complete DN Levels * Bonus: Complete Bonus Levels * GoldenEye: Find every Gold Brick * A Whisper of Love: Kiss every Bond girl * License To Kill: Complete seven levels in co-op * Useful buddy: Use Felix's ability with the sharp 25 times * Lovely: Complete a level playing only as Bond girls * 007: Complete a level without dying (not boss/race levels) * Revenge: Kill Mr. Big as Felix * Almost dead: Kill any boss without dying * A Whisper of Hate: Kill every boss as Bond * Cheater: Collect every red brick SPECTRE The Ending is the second videogame. Goldfinger * First time is a chance * The Golf Club * Chasing Goldfinger * Bank Robbery * Airplane Games For Your Eyes Only * From A View To A Kill * For Your Eyes Only * Risico * A Quantum of Solace * The Hildebrand Rarity Thunderball * Unfriendly people at Shrublands * SPECTRE * On the Disco Volante * Domino's Rescue * Underwater Battle On Her Majesty's Secret Service * Union Corse's Boss * Arrival at Piz Gloria * Leaving Piz Gloria * Looking for Blofeld * The Wedding You Only Live Twice * Broken Hearts in Japan * Tanaka * Kissy and David * The Garden of Death * Doctor Shatterhand The Man With The Golden Gun * Where's James Bond? * Back in Jamaica * Scaramanga's Evil Plan * The Train * Bond versus Scaramanga Bonus Levels * The Spy Who Loved Me 20 * The Living Daylights 40 * LEGO MI6 Quarters 70 Achievements * The Name's Bond, James Bond: 100% the game * Shaken: Collect every Gun * Not Stirred: Unlock every character * Golden Gun: Collect every Gold Brick * Once when you're born: Collect every Red Brick * Garden of death: Complete 'The Garden of Death' as Tanaka * Bonus Levels: Complete the bonus levels * Goldfinger: Complete GF in Story Mode * For Your Eyes Only: Complete FYEO in Story Mode. * Thunderball: Complete TB in Story Mode. * On Her Majesty's Secret Service: Complete OHMSS in Story Mode. * You Only Live Twice: Complete YOTL in Story Mode. * The Man With The Golden Gun: Complete TMWTGG in Story Mode. Soundtrack The soundtrack was composed by David Arnold, who readapted some of the melodies from the movies, and added many new melodies. He used The James Bond Theme as well. Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images